Generally, Multi-programming Video Distributors (MPVDs) utilize content delivery network (CDNs) and one or more streaming technologies such as Adaptive Bit-rate (ABR) to accelerate delivery of content, such as video to one or more subscribers. Although CDNs guarantee content delivery from one or more servers closest to the one or more subscribers but when the network conditions are unstable then the content delivery may be patchy. Thus, if the network conditions are unstable then ABR merely adapts video player to adjust resolutions based on the end-to-end network conditions.
Additionally, if the network experiences congestion due to a malfunctioning delivery server or link related bottleneck on routing path, then changing the resolution does not translate to content delivery QoS improvements. Hence, when the content is delivered over congested IP & LTE networks, the user may be forced to rate limit or switch over to a lower bit rate/low quality stream through one of multiple rate switching algorithms that are implemented on the subscriber side.
Thus, currently it may be difficult to ensure better content delivery QoS for one or more subscribers beyond setting the available bandwidth and capping usage of the one or more subscribers.